Don't You Remember?
by The-Windflower-Fairy
Summary: Carly doesn't remember that Jack confessed his love for her, and Jack's finding it hard to tell her again. Kalin has come back from his trip and remembers his feelings for Carly. KalinxCarlyxJack


**It's a KalinxCarlyxJack love triangle! I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Anyways, Kalin and Carly were dark signers but have been revived and are back to normal again. Jack and Carly spend a lot of time together, although Carly doesn't remember that Jack confessed his love for her, and Jack's finding it hard to tell her again. Kalin has come back from his trip and remembers that he loves Carly.**

**Oh yeah, and Kalin=Kiryu. I use the English names because…well, im English. Fitting really. But I don't think it matters that much, so long as you know who the character is.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kalin stared at the girl. She had long dark hair, and a slender figure, but he couldn't see her eyes. They were hidden behind thick, round glasses.

"Do I know you?" Kalin asked before Jack had made the introductions.

"I-Im not sure..." replied the girl, looking at Jack as if for an explanation.

"You met when you were both Dark Signers." Jack said to her.

"Oh," the girl said, sounding surprised, "that's why you seem so familiar…"

Kalin continued to stare at her. So he knew who she was, he'd just forgotten. He felt like there was something important about her he was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Can I see your eyes?" he asked her.

Carly blinked. What an odd request. Then again, if it helped them both remember…

Carly removed her glasses and looked up at the stranger that wasn't quite a stranger. Without her glasses he was blurry. She couldn't see his outline, only the colours he was made up of.

Kalin gasped quietly, her eyes were beautiful. A dark turquoise colour, and such a pretty shape too. She looked so much prettier without her glasses. As Kalin stared into her eyes, he remembered.

He remembered her eyes being much darker. With a dark purple triangle just under her left eye. He remembered her hair being darker too, almost black, but with a green tint to it. He remembered _his_ appearance as a dark signer too. Same sort of eyes, and a dark, blood red mark all the way down the right side of his face. He was finally remembering his time as a Dark Signer. This girl had joined after Misty. What was her name…?

Carly bit her lip. She couldn't see the guys expression-or his face at all really-but he had been silent for a while now. Jack had been silent too, watching them both closely. She wondered if this guy was remembering anything, because she wasn't. She put her glasses back on so she could see him clearly. He was gazing at her in a frustrated sort of way. She looked into his eyes, and saw something in them click.

"Carly." Kalin said her name out loud; glad he'd remembered her name.

She smiled at him. Good, he was remembering. That meant there was hope for her too. He was in the process of smiling back at her, when his expression shifted. Carly couldn't tell what it was, but there was something in his eyes she'd never seen before. He was staring at her in wonder.

Kalin struggled with the rush of feelings he suddenly felt towards this girl, Carly. There was admiration, sympathy, happiness, a mix of feelings that felt wonderful. But then there was bitterness, disappointment, jealousy, hurt, feelings that conflicted with each other all at once. Then came the strongest feeling of them all, he didn't recognise it at first. But it swelled until it squeezed at his chest and became almost painful. He looked at Carly again. She was looking at him questioningly, though she still managed to look concerned. He smiled so as not to alarm her, but he knew what the feeling was now. He remembered. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He'd loved this girl. He _still _loved her.

"Do you remember me?" Kalin asked her.

Carly shook her head. She'd forgotten him.

"Im sorry," she said, "I just can't remember anything about being a Dark Signer."

Kalin's heart sank. But he put on a brave face. He smiled and extended his hand out to her.

"Well, hi Carly. Im Kalin." he said.

She smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"Hey Kalin, nice to meet you…erm, again." she said.

Kalin chuckled quietly at her kind of poor joke. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Well, now you've been properly introduced," said Jack, "let's go to the coffee shop Carly. I have some time to spare."

Carly dropped Kalin's hand and smiled brightly at Jack, like his words had just made her day. That's when it suddenly hit Kalin, the source of all his bitterness. Of all his resentment and jealousy. It was all towards Jack. Carly had become a Dark Signer for Jack, to be able to see him again. And Jack obviously liked spending time with her.

Well, there was no way Kalin was going to give up on Carly. He was in love with her.

And he'd help her remember everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think of that? Kalin remembers an awful lot of things there doesn't he?**

**I shouldn't have started this story really. I should finish the ones that im in the process of writing…but oh well.**

**xoxo**


End file.
